Maximumly Hard Knock Life
by Maxrideandcows
Summary: This is the story of life at the School. How each character came, the struggles they face, the adventure, romance, friendship, and pain. A little Humor too! Please read and review!
1. The boy with the black wings

**( A/N ):**

**Hello fanfiction readers! This is my first story on this account. I have another account (Fionanmichael go check it out!) and I have many stories on that. I still sometimes write on it, but this is my new main account! Yay! I love Maximum Ride! This is a story I wanted to do and I really hope you like it! Please review! Kisses! :***

**~Maxrideandcows~**

**Disclaimer= I really don't own Max Ride, but I do own this story! Yay! I swear one day James (P.) will let me marry Fang… *sigh* **

**REVIEW! **

**-M-a-x-i-m-u-m-RIDE!**

**Chapter One: My beginning/the boy with the black wings**

**Maxpov.**

I never thought this would have happened to me. I mean how could a girl like me get into a mess like this? It is not fair at all.

I guess I should start at the beginning; explain everything out for you guys. Where should I start? Well, most of you already know this but it has to be said.

My name is Maximum Ride. I am now fifteen years of age, and I am a mutant freak. Yep, no joke. No normal girly, lip gloss and boys teenager. This chick is a kick ass fighter that can kill an assassin with one kick in the face. Sorry about the language, but it is so true. Believe me when you are crafted with avian hybrid deoxyribonucleic acid (for the stupid people that means "birdy DNA"), you can call me and tell me all about how "you are strong too".

I also am the leader of the best kids in the world. Do not get me wrong, I am not some stupid babysitter. My friends, which to me are best definition of family, were infused with the DNA in test tubes as fertilized eggs also.

We have wings and yes we can fly. Flying is the most amazing feeling in the world! It's like…well I can't really explain it. It's like the thrill of falling of the Empire State Building, without being scared. Oh and you don't die. Like swimming out of water. Or some poetic crap like that.

The people in my family are:

Angel, my sweetheart, age 7

Gasman (Gazzy), my little troublemaker- I mean trooper! Umm, age 9…hehe.

Iggy, though blind, is my reality, age 15 also

And fang, my love, life and boyfriend, the same age as me, just by a few months off.

These people are my life. I have been with them since they were born. But no one has ever given you the story of my life at the School. How it all started. Every single day there. The tests, the pain, the shots, the bruises, the jokes (though we shared few), and the friendship, but also some romance.

My name is Maximum ride. This is my story.

-M-a-x-i-m-u-m-RIDE!

I don't remember a lot from the first few months of my life. But though I was only a few months old, I remember everything starting on the day Fang came to me. My wings were just like little chicken wings, and I had only a few hairs on my head. When they dropped another chicken baby into my locked cage, I was so shocked. I had never seen someone as small as I was. We did not talk a lot, but then again, what baby does?

We were always together. When we got shots, we would sit together, and if we were not together we would crawl over to the other, again and again, until the White Coats gave in and we got our way. One time, I heard one of _Them_ say  
"_I swear, those two will be together forever. It is almost endearing. Too bad they have to die one day! Mwahahahaha!" _

Ok, maybe I added the evil laugh, but the other parts are true. The boy with the black wings was my best friend.

When I was seven months and he was five months old, they tested our trust for the first time. By then we could talk, but only simply. They put us on the top of the highest tower. We had not eaten for three days, so they told me I could either have as much milk as I wanted for the month, and let the boy try to fly off the tower after training for flying the first time that afternoon. If I choose to let him not fall, I had to try it.

So of course I choose me falling.

I could not even think about letting them drop the boy out of the sky. Besides, even though we only practiced flying once, everyone there knew I was the better flyer. The problem? I did not get to prep. The head White Coat called me an ignorant child, and pushed me off the top. I was falling so fast, I could not expand my wings. Suddenly, when I was about fifty feet from smashing my baby face in, someone grabbed me and pulled me up so we were floating down slowly. I looked up at my rescuer to find the boy, flying amazingly while holding onto me. When we touched the ground I gave him a hug, and said

"Thank yous boy. I am giving a name for you. You deserves one." I gooed.

"Hmm, how abouts Fangy? Fangs is tough!" I discoved. Fang nodded, being his quiet self. Then we hugged again, before the White Coats came to punish us, because we ruined their testing.

That night we went to sleep with not one lick of food, not one drink of milk, and our stomachs were growling. We tried to lay down in a comfortable position on our stone crib, but the newly painful cuts and bruises from our "punishment" from the White Coats, hurt and stung. We curled up next to each other, cold and without a blanket. I tried to talk to Fang, but it was obvious that he was asleep. I left him alone, but something kept me awake, unable to even think about sleep. I realized that the boy with the black wings and I, were so much closer than we ever were before. Him saving my life, made me like him even more. Maybe we could be like a family. Like a brother and a sister! It would be nice to have someone to call "family". I smiled wide at the thought.

"Fang." I heard the boy muttering in his sleep. I guess he liked his name. I was happy enough with life, but then, they dropped another baby next to us! He was very small, with pretty blue eyes and light blond hair. Here we go again.

**Did you guys like it? I really liked it! The next chapter will be about Iggy, obviously. I kinda put a little baby Fax in there, if you did not notice it. So, review?**


	2. My reality

**Hey girls and boys! This is my second chapter on this story! I am so excited to get started, but I have to say a few things first. Firstly, I want to say thank you to my first two reviewers, Limegreen124, and Potterheaded-mockingjay-fly-on, you guys made my day! Thank you again! I have to admit, when I went on my reviews, and I saw the little thing that said two reviews, I squealed with glee! I was like**

"**Woo! Yeah, two reviews two reviews, yeah, yeah, YES!" **

**Now I am smiling because of it! So thank you.**

**I am updating so quickly, and that is because I am sick at home. Yep, this sickie has some time on her hands! But the problem is that I feel like crap. So it is now time for me to cough.**

***Cough, cough!***

**I am back! Alright, enough with this. Let us read and review!**

**M-a-x-i-m-u-m- RIDE!**

**Maxpov**

The new baby was getting along well. We decided to name him Iggy, because his experiment name was 1-2-hg-7-3-kle-iggison. Iggison was not cool and extremely not fun to say, so we decided on Iggy! So far I had two baby brothers. Fang and I could speak English fluently and all Iggy could say was "Sucky". To Fang and I, it was so funny that we kind of made fun of him/ messed with him. For example, I would say,

"Iggy, how is life?"

and he would reply, "Sucky."!

Fang would say something like,

"Hey Iggy, how are the White Coats' relationship statuses?" and Iggy would say

"Sucky."

It brought us happiness during such a dark time. We were whipped, and hit, and punched, and bruised every day, so at the end of the day, it was extremely nice to collapse into fits of laughter.

It turned out that Iggy was very good at flying. We watched him do flips and spirals in the air, at the age of five months! We copied his tricks, and became better at them, better than he was. But he was the one who came up with new tricks to keep learning.

Iggy was a brave baby, who learned things quickly. He shocked the White Coats, Fang, and even me!

Iggy took a while to learn how to talk, but after about five months, (I was one, fang was 10 months, and Iggy was five months) he jumped from small, jumbled words, to completely understandable English. We did NOT let the White Coats know this. If they knew that we could talk, they would punish us. They would think that we were planning against them, trying to make plans to kill, or run away. They did not even consider that we were babies! But we would, just later in life.

One day, while Fang and Iggy were talking about how well the new flying tactics work, I saw my favorite White Coat wandering through the halls. Now, I know what you're thinking,

"Max, how could you POSSIBLELY have a favorite one of Them? They are evil little bas***** that have no morals, conscience, love….

AND THEY HATE PUPPIES!

But the White Coat always got us what we needed! Food, a blanket, a hug, he taught us stuff and showed us what a real family is supposed to be like. He told us that one day he would break us out of here…one day.

But anyway, this WC's name was Jeb Batchelder. He always called us *his* kids, but not in front of other White Coats. He said that he would get in a lot of trouble if we told anyone that he was nice to us. So we promised to keep it quiet. I don't like to gossip, Iggy was still really young, and well, Fang doesn't usually talk, so…yeah.

So, back to that day when I saw Jeb walking in the hallway. I waved to him through the indestructible glass Paine window. He looked at me with a scared look in his eyes, mouthed the words, "I'm sorry!" and ran away. It was so odd!

About ten seconds later, two burly Erasers came in. They pushed me out of the way, and ripped Iggy away from the crib. Then they grabbed Fang, a whip that hung on the door, me, and stormed out of the sealed room. I struggled to get out of their grip, and so did Fang and Iggy, but the Erasers were just too strong for us. They led us into a metal room, and dropped us on the hard, steel, floor. They took one look at us, and left the room, heaving cold, howling, barks of laughter. We looked at each other, scared out of our wits. Before we could even express our wonder and wary, two mean looking White Coats came in, holding the whips. The cackled crudely, and raised the whips. Instead of coming down on our flesh, they came down on our wings. The wings and skin was ripped from our wing bones, bringing searing pain to our nerves. When they finished, they just left. No words, no explanations, no help. It was horrible. We did not even know what we did wrong.

Suddenly, Jeb walked in. He looked at us, contemplating what we looked like, and broke down crying. He kept muttering

"I'm so sorry!"

"What's wrong Jebby?" I asked him.

He looked at me and gave me a half frown half smile, and hugged me, his tears stinging my wings. He looked at Fang and I, and patted Iggy on the head.

Iggy looked up at Jeb with tears in his eyes from the pain of the whip burns.

"Why is this happening, Jeb? Why us?"

"Because Ig, they are cruel men. And one day, we will all brake out of here, live together with out any bad people." Jeb said sighing, while wiping the tears from his own eyes.

I really hoped what Jeb said was true. This life we had here was torture. Iggy hit it dead on the nail with the "Sucky" thing. But, we did have out pathetic little family. Fang, Iggy, Jeb, and I, all together until the end. What I did not know, is that our little family would multiple in a couple years…

**There it is! The second chapter of MAXIMUMLY HARD KNOCK LIFE! Yay! So please subscribe to this story and me, review, and pm me about what you think about the story. So for now…**

**BYE! **


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is just an author's note, but it is so important, so please read it.**

**So, I was planning on writing the next chapter for my story soon, but in two days, I am leaving for vacation! Wooo!**

**So anyways, it will be a while before I have the next chapter up! Sorry, but I am going to have so much fun! Wish me luck! Bye!**

***Maxrideandcows***


	4. Sorry but another Author's Note

**Hello my fellow minions. Please go to the right for the torture chamber (Rebecca Black music in a pink pony room) and left for the battle field (Justin Bieber fans vs. Bieber haters). If you come up the aisle, you will see our cafeteria, where we serve annoying a dinner and a show. The show is Mylan fans watching Fang and Max make out. **

**Just kidding! Hi guys! I am sorry I have taken soooooooooooooooooooooooo long to make this chapter! I have had a lot of school work, other stuff, vacations, etc.**

**But the next chapter is going to make up for it! I am putting my all into this chapter! Please, please review! Now, I will respond to all my reviews!**

1st review:

Limegreen124 says=

"YAY I'M THE FIRST REVEIWER! I told you I would be and I L-O-V-E-D I-T! Write more pweeeezzzzzzzzeeeeee!"

**Limegreen124, I promise I will keep writing! Thanks for reviewing and I am so happy you like it! **

2nd review:

potterheaded-mockingjay-fly-on says=

"aww... baby fax!

cute story! this is seriously going to be the 1st max ride fanfic im following from the beginning!

please update asap!"

**Dear Your name is too long to write, yay! You have no idea how nice it is to have you follow me! I am gonna update! Keep R&Ring **

3rd review:

"yeah! this is an awesome story! write more!"

**, thanks! I will!**

**Anyway thanks again! This is the end of this LONG authors note. Keep in for the awesome chapter coming up! Sorry I have to make this and not a chapter but I HAD TO BE DOOONNNNEEE.**

**By the way, I am making a contest. Send me the best Maximum Ride poem you can make in a review. The winner will be mentioned in the next chapter AND! Will become a character in the story! Runner up will be in the story…but you will be killed off….**

**And third place will be mentioned in the Authors Note! **

**Anyway, Bye!**

**Bring me your POEMS!**

***Maxrideandcows***


	5. Blue eye birthday

**Hi! Hi! Hi? HI!**

**So how are my FAVORITE little readers? I missed you guys! I have had so much to do recently and I even went to Florida for vacation. I had so much fun! But back to the story! This is the super long, great, funny, scary, and AWESOME (I'm so not cocky) chapter I made for you!**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any James Patterson book. =(**

Maxpov (3 years old)

The past two years have been GREAT. (Note the sarcasm.) The only people that have kept me sane are my family. If I didn't have them I would never be able to stay alive if I did not have them. And they needed me. We depend on each other. Iggy and Fang are now about two and a half, and I am three.

"Because you little _vermin_ are old enough now, you can move into your own cages."

That is the view on our growing from the White Coats. Are they not so sweet?

No, they are not.

So yes, now we each have our own dog cage. Wop de do.

Anyway, today is my birthday, and like I said before I am three. But none of the White Coats noticed… except one. Although I would not count Jeb as one of Them. He's too pure. He always tells the other men to go easy on me, and has never, not apologized for experimenting on me.

So, I woke up this morning and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I usually am woken up around five PM by the White Coats, but today it was around ten. The door was locked and the door on my cage was open.

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Iggy, Fang, and Jeb.

I was so happy that they remembered! I gave each of them a hug, and thanked them. They are my family and also my weakness. If anything would happen to them… let us just say that it is horrible bait for bad guys…

Anyway, Jeb made me a small cupcake with a few bird seeds on it! We laughed so hard at that, and believe me it was nice to laugh.

They sang to me and we had a small "party" but then Jeb had to go work on some special present he was making for me. It was the first present I had ever gotten! When Jeb left, Iggy went and worked on his mechanical rattle. He would not tell me who the rattle is for, because we are all too old for them. Fang was also in on it, but he is still Mr. Quiet.

Fang came over to me and we sat and talked about the experiment that Jeb is doing. We sat there for about two hours, just waiting in excitement. We had a sense for big things that happen, and this was one of them. At about seven at night, we were getting ready to go to bed. All of a sudden, the door clicked open and there was Jeb, smiling with so much happiness on his face, that it was contagious. We all were smiling now, but we did not know why.

"Jeb!" I yelled and ran up, hugging his leg.

"Maxy! Sweetheart, you're acting like you have not seen me in years! It's only been a few hours." Jeb said.

I nodded and let go. He looked around at us and smiled.

"Well Maximum, do you want to see your third birthday present ?"

I nodded so hard my head almost rolled off. Kidding. Jeez take a joke!

He pulled his arms in front of him. In his arms, was a little African American baby girl. She had crystal blue eyes, blond and brown fuzzy hair on her head, and a cute button nose. She looked about a month old, but we all do when we get out of the test tubes. And… she had wings. Her wings were blonde, with fawn and red and black slashes at the ends. They were gorgeous.

"Another baby!" I yelled.

I gently picked her up and her eyes fluttered. She smiled and…and…

"HI! Who are you? Are you like me? Can you talk? Am I a girl? Are you a girl? Do you like food? I like milk and stuff! You are nice! Hey your green eyes are pretty! What's your name?" she got out in one breath. This hour old baby could talk. Talk? Hey she could give speeches!

"Her name is Nudge. We do not know why. But, she nudged us into talking to her so…"

We were going to have some trouble with this baby…

**WELL! I surprised you! That was NOT the good chapter. It is coming up though. I just have to get the winner of the poetry contest info. The winner is….**

**LIMEGREEN124! I sent her info and she will be the next character in the AMAZING chapter! Woo! Anyway, keep reading and reviewing and if you like this story, please pm me if you do! I have plans for pm people. They might get mentioned as… CHARACTERS? Maybe. I do not know yet because it is really complicated. So for now, I have to go. So bye bye my faithful readers!**

**OH WAIT! Extra note! If you like one direction like me and you have an instagram, follow me at imaginewithme1D! I write fanfics for one One Direction! I might make one for max ride too, I just do not know yet. So, yeah if you like 1D then follow me and tell people to follow me too! I have to go, so happy summer to all of you guys, and I will have the next chappie up very soon! **

"

**Thanks for your friendship and for your smile,**

**Thanks for the luv for that little while,**

**My heart was broken, my eyes did cry,**

**But now that its all over, I learned to say good bye"**

**Unknown but talented as heck!  
bye bye!**


	6. SPECIAL AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey people of the inter web! Greetings from the writer known as Maxrideandcows!**

**Weird intro, sorry about that. I am in a happy mood. I was just texting the guy I like…hehehehe. **

**He is so sweet. He called me pretty! No other guy has ever done that to me. He is one special dude. I like him a lot people. **

**! Enough with the mushy crappolies! I have an announcement for you! **

**DUH DUH DUH DUH!**

**I am looking for a Beta Reader! I need someone to correct me spelling and grammer. I think I text way too much. Yes that's it.**

**So, to make sure I have the perfect person for my stories, (I need the perfect person because my stories mean a lot to me) here is an applicationyou can either comment or PM me with your answers. First person please!**

_My Beta Application =)_

_Books you enjoy:_

_How long have you been a beta:_

_Your writing and beta-ing strengths; _

_Your favorite Maxrideandcows story:_

_On a scale of 1-10 how awesome is Faxness:_

_Same question, but for Max and Dylan(Milan):_

_Things you struggle with:_

_Why are you perfect for my beta:_

_One cool fact about yourself_

**I know this is a dumb thing to say but, sometimes, you just don't know with people. **

**YOU MUST BE A BETA TO ENTER. **

**Please answer me in my call of need! I need a beta! Thanks people! Luv u guys! Bye! ;***


End file.
